Smash Generation 2: Alternate Universe
by Mato Rin
Summary: With a new tournament underway, and Master Hand leaving for a Hand meeting of important matters, he creates Smash Hand to dictate the new Smash Hand tournament. However, it seems that Smash Hand may have his own agenda...
1. Welcome Back!

**Axann: **Holy cow, the chaoticness that arous through the typing of this story! Everything kept getting in the way. So, this year with me and Chrislma getting into college, the progress of SG2 will be a bit slower than the last one. As we promised, though, here's SG2, clear into the new year!

**Chrislma: **We are hoping that it is to all of your approval. Don't worry though! As you will notice real quickly, the new story takes place in Sedaindo X, not Y as viewed in the ending scene of SG1, but Sedaindo Y does impact this story greatly. We'll have some sort of... ahem... collision courses with Sedaindo Y. It does have some sort of significance to both plot and subplots.

**Axann: **The official wiki, accessable through Chrislma's profile, is severely behind when it comes to the story, so any extra help we can get would be greatly appreciated.

**Chrislma: **Beware brand new AETHOUR physics, characters and other things! :D

(Opening Music: Alice, by Avril Lavigne)

_**Smash Generation: Season 2**_

_**Episode One**_

_**WELCOME BACK! THE RETURN OF THE GENERATIONS!**_

Time travel was a bitch.

"**OKAY, WHAT THE HELL!**" exclaimed a voice, and up popped up Resetti, looking extremely mad and peeved, and... well, mad. "What the hell did you do this time? You let them RESET?"

Axann frowned. "What? No I didn't! That was Telemachus! If you want to blame someone, blame him! ... And Chrislma, come to think of it."

"Well, he's not here, and I don't see Chrislma around, do you?" claimed Resetti as he popped out of his hole in the ground and walked over to Axann, waving his pickaxe around dangerously, causing the Rito to back up a little. "And, if I seem to recall, you're the one writing this crap!"

"Well, I didn't mean to let Triforce Hand completely reset the timeline..."

"No excuses! This is the last time I'm letting you reset!" Resetti claimed, swinging his pickaxe one last time before turning back to his hole. "One more time, and you're done for! Just get back to work and stop playing _Epic Mickey_!"

And then Resetti was gone. Axann sweat dropped before turning back to the story.

Where were we? Ah, yes.

Time travel was a bitch.

Now, everyone knows this. Whenever time travel, or some form of it is used in fanfictions, books, comics, animes, manga or movies, or even the occasional televison series, _everyone_, and I mean everyone, including the writer and actors or whatever, gets confused.

Triforce Hand understood this when she was suggested by Kuroi (and by the continued efforts of Chrislma and Telemachus) to fix the time line and (by mental suggestions from Telemachus) heal Dakota, Lance, Rinku, Zel and Tad. In order to not cause any confusion to herself and the Hands, she created three different time lines in all: the original, the negative world, and the positive world.

Axann, through doing research of both the negative and positive worlds, discovered the dangers and mortal brutality that resided in the negative world, and was certainly surprised.

In the negative world, everyone was a bitch to everyone.

No one cared for each other.

Murder was common. The police didn't bother to investigate. In fact, the police didn't even exist. Officer Jenny was too busy trying to commit murder on Nurse Joy.

Negative Sedaindo, otherwise known as Sedaindo Y, was horrid and just absolute chaos.

Axann realised through this, that it would be a complete danger to even try to chronicle the events. Raxas and Kageshi, disbelieving, went to investigate. They never returned. Nothing was happening; there was nothing that was even remotely close to a battle between good and evil. Everyone, including those previously regarded as heroes in Axann's eyes, was just... evil. Villains. Killing people.

Like that poor Toon Link, who had murdered more than his fair share as she watched through that orb... His life ended when Ness and Lucas approached him slowly, Ness wielding a bat, Lucas... Lucas had a stick. They hit him on the back of the head, leaving him to bleed on the ground.

It disgusted her.

Turning away from the seeing orb, Axann, in her Rito form, turned towards another orb that was spying on Positive Sedaindo, aka, Sedaindo X.

It was surprising, that, even in a Positive world created by positive energy that evil could still exist...

(###)

**Sedaindo... Positive World**

**Country of Smash World, Smash Mansion**

Sedaindo X was a nice break from the horrors and chaos that existed in Sedaindo Y. The soft, warm feel that it just seemed to give off was welcoming. It was nice and peaceful, with the occasional home owner sitting on their front porch, reading the newspaper, or doing a little gardening. It just seemed to say, "Hi, this is Smashville. It's peaceful."

Well, not all the time. Master Hand burst open the doors to the grand hallway of the mansion, storming down it in his grand Human form, his brother Crazy Hand stalking behind him. Behind them even more, strode Shiroi Karasu, joined by a friend she had called 'Vio'.

Shiroi was tall, maybe five foot seven, with her soft white hair and eyes. White seemed to be her theme, with her pale skin, white kimono, and light colours adorning it nicely. A white crow sat on one of her shoulders, peering at anything that she passed.

Vio was fairly taller than her, hitting six feet exactly and wearing a purple tunic over a lighter purple undershirt. He wore beige trousers and heavy brown boots, almost appearing to be Link in a different outfit with his blonde hair and his strange, blue-purple eyes.

The four stormed down the halls with a dramatic, intense flair, each being quiet as they did so. They finally reached the library, where Master Hand approached a bookcase at the far end of the room, sitting all alone by the wall. He pulled out a book entitled _Political Studies of Sedaindo_. Once he had done that, the bookcase happened to make a clicking sound. More sound emitted from somewhere behind the bookshelf, similar sounds to those made by clockwork gears. The bookshelf then moved to the right, revealing a passageway leading to stairs.

Shiroi seemed surprised. "The Secret Basement?"

"**The Secret Basement,**" Master Hand confirmed. "**Originally this was not to be known by the Smashers, but my brother is the cause for everyone knowing it exists... they just don't know where.**"

The group then trekked down the stairs, Crazy Hand cackling all the way as they walked past laboratories down the damp, dark halls. There was a smell of mould and grime as they walked closer and closer to one particular room.

Master Hand unlocked the door and they all walked in. Inside of that deep, damp room was a large chamber containing... something.

A thumb. No, wait, a _Hand_.

"And what is this supposed to be?" Vio questioned as he approached it.

"**Smash Hand,**" Master Hand replied as he reverted back to his Hand form, his brother following suite. "**Crazy Hand and I have been called to a Hand meeting, and are unable to dictate the Smash Brothers tournaments. So, with the council's permission, I created a new Hand, Smash Hand. Little Hand and Nutjob Hand are still too young to host tournaments, so we decided this was the best solution.**"

Shiroi nodded. "I understand your reasoning. But why are you showing us this?"

Master Hand turned to them, a dark aura definitely emitting off him that Lucario would have left the room had he been present. "**When I am ready to return, in three months time, I want you to immobilize him and place him back in this tube. Kicking and screaming if need be. Dead, also, if required.**"

Vio raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I suppose you're worried that he'll try to overthrow you?"

Master Hand mock-nodded due to the fact he's a giant Hand. "**Yes. That is exactly what I am worried about.**"

"**And we want to hire you guys as his assassins, you know, as the just-in-case factor,**" Crazy explained needlessly further.

Vio gave him a soft smile and turned to him. "Don't worry. We'll make sure he listens when it's time for bed."

Master Hand gave a small chuckle as the three turned and left the room.

(###)

At this point, we're sure you're wondering what has happened to all the Smashers you so love. And, not just them, but the Smash Generation as well, right? Well, even if you're not, you're going to see them anyways, as that's where the next interesting thing occurs.

As it turns out, the local bar, the "Roost" was having quite the 'smashing' party (pun intended), and every Smasher had been invited, save for a few party crashers that had crashed parties in the past.

Brewster readied drinks, Peach was in charge of the food and plenty more was going down that I'm sure no one cares about.

Wolf, Fox and Falco were sitting around a table, discussing past adventures. It was pretty clear that after the Brawl tournament, quite a bit had happened to the three, as Wolf was in a wheelchair and Fox now sported a scar across his right eye. The three seemed relaxed as they toasted to fallen comrades, small, sad smiles coming to their faces as Wolf remembered Panther and Fox and Falco remembered Peppy.

Sonic was sitting down, fidgeting greatly as he tried his best to keep an eye on a kid that was just randomly placed in his care. And, we all know her - this, my friends, is Chrislma's random cameo of the week. She watched him with a giggling stare as he tapped his fingers against the wooden table rather impatiently.

Captain Falcon was having an arm-wrestling match with his own son, Ensign. Cheering them on, were Cain Lowell, Rinku Hylia, and Ness.

Mario Mario, slightly gray-haired and sitting at a table with Snake, Pit and Bowser, looked down at his drink thoughtfully as he addressed his company.

"It's hard to believe that Justin will be filling my shoes in two weeks," he told them, lifting his glass. His accent had vanished a few years ago, having picked up the accent of those around him. Peach had admitted herself; she had missed the accent, but loved him all the same. "I've taught him a lot about plumbing... but it still seems like that idea had only just occurred the other day..."

Pit nodded, completely agreeing. "Lance is growing strong as well. Palutena says it's only a matter of time before he becomes the next General of the Army."

"I still think that kid of yours is still too young to be a general, though," Snake spoke, readying a cigarette. "And on top of that, with that third-person thing, it takes me a few seconds to get what he's saying."

Mario raised an eyebrow at this display. "I thought Pedro told you to stop smoking..."

"I started again after Riley was born," Snake explained. "We decided we weren't going to have any more kids after him."

Bowser had to laugh, patting Mario on the back. "Oh, so now he's telling you what he tells all his patients?"

"He's my br..." Mario suddenly stopped, realizing what he was just about to say and quickly took a swig of his drink, as if he wasn't going to say anything at all.

Pit, despite Mario's best efforts, had picked up on his words. "'Brother'...? I thought the two of you were cousins!"

"Yeah!" Bowser exclaimed. "Me too!"

"It's hard to explain..." Mario sighed, giving a stressed look. "In a sense... we _are_ brothers, but we _are _also cousins. Our father was two-timing a pair of female twins. Both got pregnant. Luigi and I were born to the one our father married, and Pedro's mom got mad and left him with our father, and my mother decided to raise him as her own. We were told when we were eighteen that we were cousins slash brothers. We are viewed to the public as fraternal triplets. Or cousins, depending on the town. To stop the confusion, we just signed up as cousins for the tournament."

Bowser was speechless. Pit gaped at Mario.

"That's sick," was all Snake had to say about the matter.

It didn't take long for another interesting thing to occur at the bar when suddenly the door was blasted right off its hinges and a big, heavy boot smashed down on the door.

Dakota Mei Snake - now Dakota Mei Greil, stepped in, her husband, Shaun Soren Greil stepping in behind her, and beside them, Zeldana Hyrule, current heir to the Hyrule throne. The three all narrowed their eyes at Snake, who dropped his unlit cigarette to the floor.

"Daddy," Dakota started, approaching him with a sly grin. "You are so dead when you get home."

"What happened?" Pit asked, curious.

"Mom found a little something of Daddy's in the basement... yet _another_ little singing robot, I see?" Dakota taunted.

"Cra..." Snake spied from the corner of his eye Red and Blue with their son Teal and paused, knowing that the two Pokémon Trainers had made sure he hadn't heard one swear word in his life. "Um... snap."

"Yeah," Dakota finished. "You might want to get home before Mom decides its trash."

Snake did just that.

(###)

"Who the hell is 'Teal'?" Mr Resetti asked as he turned to Axann, who was... once again... reading the newspaper. With chips, this time, apparently.

She munched on a chip before answering him. "He's Lukas, but in this reality, he stays true to the Pokémon Trainer way, and is named 'Teal' by his parents. In the original timeline, he had everyone around him call him 'Lukas', as he liked Lucas' name better than his own... Also, he had dyed his hair to white in that reality. Just keep in mind that he looks like... um..." At this, she paused in her chewing and looked thoughtful as she looked up slightly. "Um... he looks like... that rival guy... in Gold and Silver..." She stopped and then began chewing her chips again. "The red-haired guy... Silver, I think... He's dressed kinda like him, but with brown hair."

(###)

Mario walked home that night, arriving at the rather quant home he lived in here in Smashville, and turned to see Luigi and Dr Mario watching the television with Justin, Pear, Aaron, Plum and Jasmine. Giving a smile, he walked in.

His youngest daughter, the sweet Plum, had her mother's blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a sweet dark blood red dress and a small crown atop her head, much like her sister Pear. She was a bit of a daddy's girl, and Mario knew it. When she saw her father at the door, she rushed up to him and hugged his legs, immediately getting picked up with a smile.

Jasmine had brown hair, like her father, and the blue eyes as well, wearing a yellow dress much like her mother, Daisy. Luigi was rather strict with her, unlike how he was with Aaron, but Mario figured that he realized that was what went wrong when Aaron did.

"How is everyone today?" Mario asked as he sat down on his chair, watching the latest brawl between Sonic and Tails commence.

"I'm fine," Luigi answered.

"Lots of cuts and bruises... a broken rib," Dr Mario replied. "Regular day, really."

"Lost a fight," Justin complained as his head when downward. "I lost it to Maven..."

"Doesn't help he's stronger than you, though," Aaron defended, patting his cousin on the shoulder. "I mean, he's pretty high up there on the tiers apparently."

The phone rang then, but really only once as someone on one of the upper floors of the home answered it. Footsteps sounded down the stairs a few minutes after, and Peach herself appeared at the door to the room, holding a cordless phone.

"Pedro? It's Master Hand, he'd like to speak with you," she told him, handing the phone to him.

Dr Mario gave her a dark look before leaving the room, saying, "Yes, Master Hand, what is it?"

(###)

He appeared at the Smash Mansion later that day, his medicine bag tight in his hands, his doctor's jacket around his body. He walked up the many steps before opening the grand doors and walking into the large living room.

There before him sat Master Hand in his human form, his brother, Crazy Hand, beside him, and the entire Hylia/Hyrule family scattered across the room, minus two certain Hylia twin brothers. Tetra sat with Toki and Kaze on her lap, and Malon sat with Marin and Sarin before her, but Dr Mario couldn't seem to locate the fathers. There were also two people that he didn't know, but had seen walking around the streets at times. He may not know them, but we know them as Shiroi and Vio.

"**Dr Mario, this is Shiroi and Vio,**" Master Hand greeted him, waving his hand towards the two, who both nodded when their names were stated. "**We have gathered here to tell you of a matter concerning the four youngest of the Hylia-Hyrule family.**"

Dr Mario's eyes narrowed dramatically.

(###)

At that exact moment, a table in the Roost was occupied with seven adults, laughing at something that one of them had said as a joke. Brewster readied more drinks as the conversation continued.

"Remember that one time that Luigi actually won against Bowser?" added Nana as she felt the braid that her brown hair was now in. "I don't think anyone ever let the poor Koopa live it down for a while."

"Oh, everyone got a laugh out of that," assured Ness, fixing the worn baseball cap on his head. "I think even Mario and Dr Mario began to bug him about it!"

"Or how about the Sonic verses Mario bit? That nearly became a living running gag," continued a chuckling Young Link, nudging Toon Link in the arm. "I don't think anyone even knows who won that one!"

"Wasn't it a tie?" Toon Link asked, obviously confused at his twin brother's words. "One of them forfeited the match at the end, right?"

"I couldn't tell you," said a new face, "I wasn't in the tournament at that time."

"Oh, that's right, Luke! You were added in Rumble, right? And even then, you worked alongside Layton and you were an Easter Egg in one of the stages!" Lucas added, patting Luke on the back.

Popo seemed to have an epiphany. "Oh, was Luke even around during the whole Sonic prank war against Pit?"

"I think I was," Luke answered, fixing his blue hat atop his brown hair, and then moving to his blue jacket and tie. "The Professor and I were having tea and milk when the Professor's sugar was replaced with salt."

"Oh, then I guess he was," Nana chuckled. "How is Layton these days?"

"He's doing better now that the doctor has looked at him," Luke replied with a smile. "I still worry about leaving him alone, but he assures me that he'll be able to take care of himself, what with that robot that Snake lent us being there. I recommended not eating her cooking, though."

The others began to laugh at his words.

"How true!" added Ness as an afterthought.

"Here's something to think about though," Luke decided, reaching out to his friends. "When you consider the four tournaments that have happened, how come there hasn't been one for awhile, now, hmm? In each tournament, there have been twelve complete regulars: Mario, Luigi, Link, Ness, Samus, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Fox, Donkey Kong and Yoshi. However, the moment Samus quit, the whole tournament began to stop."

"That's because the Master Hand realized that we have lives to?" Nana began to wonder. "I've always wondered about that, though. Why is that?"

Luke gave a small, knowing sneer. "The Professor came up with this the other day. He wondered about it after Rumble, and it puzzled him for quite a few years... pun intended. He questioned the Master Hand, and he replied with a simple answer. Apparently, each of the twelve regulars have been promised a sure fire slot in each tournament, and have become a staple for each game. Each of them carries a 'key', or something he called a 'smash gene' that enables the whole system to work. Without Samus, the thing is bust. That's probably why the tournament that year didn't last very long."

The others blinked in amazement.

"That's... That's whack!" Popo exclaimed.

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Yeah, who thought of that?"

Ness frowned. "I wasn't even aware of this..."

Toon Link, meanwhile, frowned. "And why do I have the feeling that 'smash genes' can work against us?"

The others present at the table gave him concerned looks.

(###)

Olimar tended to his garden, unaware of the goings on at that day. He turned when he caught sight of Dakota and Shaun walking past him, appearing rather calm and at peace.

"Ah, Dakota," he stated, standing up and approaching her, standing at the edge of his fence. "I heard the news. I'd like to congratulate you."

Dakota gave him a knowing smile. "Thanks, Mr Pikmin. It means a lot."

"Did you know that pikpik juice is essential to mental growth on Pikmin Island?" Olimar quizzed. "I'd like to give you some."

Shaun made a face at the mention of pikpik juice, but didn't comment on it.

"Uh... sure," Dakota replied, unsure. "Would it work?"

"It is most nutritious," Olimar assured. "I was hoping that if you have some, then..."

Dakota gave him a small smile. "Thank you for the concern, Olimar. We'll be sure to come to you when we run out."

Olimar smiled back.

(###)

Luke wandered down the streets alone, his bag slung on his shoulder and fixing his hat atop his brown hair. He walked past Marth's home, who was sitting on the porch and waving to him as he passed.

Luke was caught up in his own thinking to not even notice. As it turned out, he was puzzling over something said at the get together at the Roost earlier that day.

How is it that Toon Link would think smash genes could be used against them? Why would he even question it? Was it possible that he had evil intentions?

That thought caused Luke to stop, both physically and mentally. No, there was no way. He had known Toon Link since he was ten and Toon Link had just turned thirteen. There was no way a boy that had saved the Great Sea of Hyrule twice, and then some, would suddenly turn against all the Smashers and try to destroy them!

Ha, ha, ha!

...

... Right?

Whatever. He was home now, and as far as he was concerned, the Professor was far more important. Opening up the door, he looked inside to see the brown haired robot in red clothing doing the dishes. If Luke recalled correctly, Snake had called her Meiko Haigo. Coming in, he turned to the living room to see just the person he wanted to see.

There, on the chair, sat an aged Professor Layton. His hair now gray and his eyes rather glazed over as he watched the television, his clothes dull and worn. He turned over to Luke upon hearing him enter the room.

"Ah, Luke," he greeted, grabbing the remote and turning the television off. "I have just heard the most intriguing thing by phone - apparently, there is another tournament coming up after all."

Luke was rather surprised at the words. "What? A new tournament? But I thought Samus quit!"

Layton nodded. "As it turns out, the Smash Gene is inherited, which means that there is a chance that the offspring of the Original Twelve were more than likely to carry that respective gene."

Luke nodded, understanding. "But there is no..."

"I know, and Master Hand knows that as well. So, as a result, he's beginning a new series of tournaments. The Smash Hand Tournaments, I believe he called it," Layton continued. He grabbed a newspaper from the table near him and opened it. "He said he expected you to attend the tournament in my stead, seeing as how I'm currently unable to leave the premises."

The words caused Luke's eyes to dart to a lonely wheelchair in the corner of the room.

"I told him I'll let you think about it," Layton added, turning a page in the newspaper. "After all, you're an adult. I'm sure you can make your own decisions."

Luke turned to Layton in surprise. "But, Professor... I'm..."

"29 years old, 29 years and a half, to be precise... Yes, I am quite aware of what you were about to say was not that, but something else..." Layton responded, a grin coming to his face as he looked up. "But you still have quite a bit of life ahead of you, Luke. Live a little."

Luke looked down in shame. "I understand, Professor, it would be a nice experience... But you need me, and I..."

Layton gave a few coughs into his fist before looking over the paper to a sad Luke. "Chin up, Luke. We both knew I wasn't going to live forever."

A sigh escaped Luke. "I know, Professor. I just wish you could live longer..."

(###)

Dakota and Shaun opened up the door to number 45 Prime Street, looking towards the living room just in time to spy Snake covering up something with a tarp.

"Daddy?" Dakota asked, confused. "What's that thing?"

"I can't tell you," Snake said with a rushed tone. "It's a surprise for... well, your mother more than anyone else, but..."

"Is it another robot?" Shaun asked bluntly. "And after you had to hide the one in the basement..."

It took Snake a few minutes to reply. "Well, um... yes. It's another robot..."

At that moment, a tall, green haired girl looked into the room, wearing a rather strange apron.

"Master Snake?" the being asked, "There is a phone call for you, from one Marth Lowell."

Snake smiled at her. "Thank you, Miku. Tell him I'll be there in a few seconds."

"Of course," Miku replied, leaving immediately.

Dakota gave her father a raised eyebrow. "She's now the maid?"

"Well, she's not needed for the ceremonies anymore, seeing as there are no more Smash Brothers tournaments..." Snake answered, fixing the tarp and then standing up. He turned to them with a blank expression. "Now there's this new 'Smash Hand' tournaments, and I don't like the idea one bit."

"Apparently, neither do the Hylia-Hyrules," Shaun replied, stepping forward a little so he was in the living room. "I recall my mother complaining about it to my father while we were visiting."

"Is that what all the yelling was about?" Dakota asked out of curiosity, turning to her husband. "And here I thought it was about the dirty dishes he left in the sink."

"That was before the tournament was mentioned," Shaun corrected.

"Ooohh..." Dakota voiced.

(###)

**A few weeks later...**

(###)

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were on their way to the Hand get-together, leaving the newly created Smash Hand to tend to things in Smashville. Shiroi and Vio were staying in the Layton home for the time being, Layton having offered completely upon hearing the plan, what with the having the third largest home and being the only place with room to spare.

Over the next few weeks, preparations for the tournament were taking place. The stages were undergoing a restoration as contestants were trying for a place on the roster.

For now, most people were shopping in the Smashville Market. Luke had come with his neighbour, K.K. Slider. He stopped at a stand and picked up an apple, testing its skin.

"So, how is the professor?" K.K. asked as he looked at a chair, needing a new one for his front porch.

Luke placed the apple down and turned his attention to a few bananas. "Oh, he's doing somewhat better, now. He's still having trouble walking, though." He picked up a bundle of bananas and paid the vendor. "The doctor had stopped by two months ago and told him he may have lost the ability."

K.K. looked at Luke, upset. "Oh, that's terrible..."

"He took it pretty well," Luke admitted, turning to another stand that carried corn. "He said he saw it coming."

"And what happened? He had a heart attack?" K.K. asked as he checked out another chair, discovering it was a rocking one and was pretty impressed.

Luke nodded as he turned to another corner of the corn stand. "Yes... it got him pretty good if you ask me."

"You attending that opening ceremony for the Smash Hand tournament?" K.K. suddenly asked as he noticed an ad for it. "I've been thinking 'bout it, but I'm an old dog now and I guess I should leave it for the kiddies, so..."

"I might be," Luke replied, grabbing some corn. "But, despite the professor's reasoning, I still think I need to be taking care of him, no matter how well Meiko's taking care of it. I mean, Layton took care of me when my parents died, so I feel I need to return the favour."

K.K. nodded, understanding as he decided against the rocking chair.

(###)

Nighttime was always calming to people, as the Smashers headed home and locked their doors behind them. Young Link Hylia stole one last wary glance at the full moon before stepping into the home he shared with his older brother and his family, awaiting the bedtime story he would be telling his two little girls that night.

Luke stood on the porch of the home he shared with the Professor and once Flora Reinhold, looking up at the sky. He stepped inside once Meiko stepped out, telling him that the Professor needed to see him.

Pedro Mario waddled home slowly, waving at a few neighbours as he stepped past. He frowned as soon as he knew he was alone, stopping before the home that he lived alone in. He glanced at the Mansion before stepping in.

The town was quiet tonight, but two souls remained restless.

(###)

Shiroi stood before the night, before the Smash Mansion itself, hearing yelling coming from a nearby home as she pondered the current situation.

Vio approached her from behind, stopping to think for a moment before finally saying something. "We both knew this day would come."

"That is true," Shiroi stated, turning to him curiously. "But I must digress... Why would she allow the two of us to keep the memories? Why are you still here, when technically, in this time, you are not to exist?"

"I, myself, am unsure in that matter," Vio admitted as he turned to look at the Mansion. "I believe she wanted to give me a second chance. After all, I really screwed up quite a bit."

"You killed Marth."

Vio winced. "Exactly."

A silence rose between the two as they watched the Mansion, listening to the arguments rising from the next house.

"They are loud tonight," Shiroi noted. "It seems that even in this time, you Links are doomed to be insane."

"Hey, at least it's not Green this time," Vio said in a joking tone. "Apparently Termina caused more problems on Young Link than I had figured."

"Link is also troubled," Shiroi continued as she turned to him. "Becoming a parent is hard, and he has had to be one since he was nine years old. It is troubling to place that much on someone so young."

"It was bound to happen."

"About Layton..." Shiroi began, appearing confused. "He was not even part of the Smashers before. Why now?"

"Why not?" Vio replied lightly. "I believe that it's just a random factor over who becomes a Smasher after the Original Twelve and who doesn't. The Professor actually doesn't surprise me."

"About the heart attack..."

Vio nodded in understanding, facing her now. "I had asked Master Hand about that. Apparently the year it had happened had been very stressful on everyone. An illness was going around the kids... and Luke had caught it. On top of that, Zelda had been kidnapped. Layton had been asked to solve the mystery, but on top of that, he had a sick Luke to attend to. The economy of Smashville was failing that year, too. It was hard on everyone."

Shiroi winced.

"Stress. Lack of sleep. Probably not even eating well. Bound to happen."

A silence once more.

Shiroi broke it almost instantly. "The doctor is alive."

"That surprises me, too... I have no idea what happened there."

"And the extra six?"

"Extra _seven _actually," Vio replied, chuckling lightly as he fixed his hair that had fallen before his eyes. "Before, no one knew Lucas had a child. Apparently he married Kumatora and they had a son. In the old timeline, Kumatora and Lucas had a divorce, and the son went with his mother. That son still exists in this timeline, but now he knows everyone else since his parents never had the divorce."

"Oh..." Shiroi replied out of surprise, before giving a soft smile. "And his name?"

Vio had to pause, as if trying to remember. At last, he gave a smile and turned to her softly. "His name is Claus."

**And now for something completely different...**

SG1 incarnations of Shaun and Dakota stood before the reader irritably.

Dakota gave an abrupt glare at Shaun. "Wait... so you and I are married?"

"Apparently." Shaun stated lightly.

"And why are we acting so weird to each other?"

"We've known each other longer? Like I know."

"This is wrong!"

"You and I _kissed _in the second-last episode of the last season, and you think us being married in _The Alternate Universe _is wrong?"

"I guess you're right... I take it all back."

**Random Info That No One Cares About:**

**1. **Professor Layton and Luke? We recently played The Curious Village and we got hooked.

**2. **Shiroi and Vio are too epic to not be included in Alternate Universe.

**3. **Don't worry... Mr Resetti will make more appearances.

**4. **In order to have the entrance into the Secret Basement be completely like it was in SG1 (so there were no continuity errors), we went back to the Episode that it was featured in and read it alongside Master Hand's entrance into it here. Even the title of the book used to open it was exactly the same.


	2. Catching Up!

_**Episode Two**_

_**THE SMASH HAND TOURNAMENTS! THERE'S SOME CATCHING UP TO DO!**_

Ness gave an exasperated sigh as he stood before the Mansion, Lucas next to him. It had been twenty years since he last stood before this mansion, and it felt odd doing it again after so long. He looked behind him upon hearing footsteps and saw Young Link and Toon Link approaching, giving each other very dangerous glares. Nana and Popo approached from the right, and Luke came from the left.

Lucas gave a relieved sigh. "Good! For a second there, I thought just me and Ness were attending."

"Word on the street is a lot of the next generation are, too," Nana announced, swinging around her old hammer, testing it out. "Dakota's not, but I think I heard Shaun is, though..."

"I hear Lance couldn't make it, but I could be wrong!" Popo added, nodding to the sky. "Hear his ceremony is happening real soon, too! He's going to be a captain of the army!"

Luke gave a frown, fixing his hat. "What about Pit? Is he retiring?"

Lucas nodded, turning to his friend. "Yeah. I heard from Captain Falcon that Pit's moving right here in Smashville."

Ness turned back to the doors, giving another sigh. "Just like old times, I hope..." he muttered, turning to his friends.

The Link twins remained silent.

Even Ness was aware that Young Link had changed a lot, becoming more neurotic and then some. Toon Link had become a little more aggravated since then and bit more short-tempered, and Ness was sure it was because of what was going on with his brother. Link had lost a little of his mind, too. Come to think of it... Something had gone wrong between Marth, Ike and Roy as well.

What was happening to the Smashers? Whatever happened to all that loyalty and the family they had all created?

The doors to the Mansion opened, revealing Smash Hand, a right hand with a glove on with a black wrist.

"**Greetings! I am Smash Hand. You must be Ness Onett, Lucas Tazmilly, Nana and Popo Ice, Toon Link and Young Link Hylia, and Luke Triton! You are most welcome,**" he greeted, moving out of the way, allowing the group passage. He led the group down the hall and before the auditorium. "**Most of my challengers are already here. If you will be so kind as to step in, please.**"

At that, the Hand turned around and left the group standing before the doors. The seven old friends turned to each other nervously before stepping through, seeing the vast amounts of people that they recognized and didn't recognize sitting in the theatre.

"We're going to have to fight through all this..." Popo muttered to his friends. "I'm getting too old for this... You see Yaya or Jojo, Nana?"

"No... I don't," Nana replied with a sigh, looking around. "Those two must have chickened out at the last minute."

"I see Rinku and Maven... no Zel, though," Young Link mentioned with a grin, turning to a rather annoyed Toon Link. "What about you?"

"I see Ness' kid. Strange that Paula let that happen, eh, Ness?" Luke brought up, pointing in a direction that Ness was now staring down. "I thought you said Paula would kill you if you let Wally attend the tournament."

"Oh, don't worry. He won't make it through the first round of challengers," Ness assured Luke right away, already coming up with a plan in his mind. "It'll work out."

(###)

Ness' theory ended up being right, as he himself had taken care of his son in the very first round of an all-out Brawl. In the end result, the older of the next generation of Smashers and the seven of the original Smashers, as well as a few people that were in Rumble when it lasted, and a few newcomers, were the victorious.

To get a feel for who he would be fighting, Ness found it necessary to check the roster on the door as he and his six friends exited the building the day. There were names that he recognized, such as Shaun Greil, Maven Hyrule, and Cain Lowell, and others that he didn't, such as Reif and Apollo. He smiled at the large amount of people still on the roster, and turned to his friends and frowned.

Lucas was the one standing next to him, with Luke behind him and the Ice Climber twins watching a rather heated argument between the Link twins.

"What's wrong this time?" Ness groaned.

Lucas' only reply was a shrug and a whimper. Luke only gave a sigh.

(###)

They found themselves back in the Roost, each having a drink in their hands as they sat around a table. The room was empty, save for Brewster cleaning some mugs behind his counter. They were mostly being quiet as each of them took a sip from their mugs, except for the cautious looks that they gave each other every now and then.

The worst offenders of this had to be Ness, Lucas and Luke. Ness and Lucas kept glancing at the Link Twins, who had decided to sit across the table from each other so as they could give each other occasional, worried/annoyed glares. Luke found himself glancing at Ness now and then and occasionally the Ice Climbers.

The scene was quiet for a while before Ness finally spoke.

"I hear Falco's back in town… apparently he brought Aera and Raven," he mentioned out of the blue.

"Yeah, I heard that, too," replied Popo, looking around the room. "Apparently he wants them to be in the Smash Hand tournament…"

"Kind of silly, really," Nana added with a scoff. "I mean, they'd just be clones of each other, wouldn't they?"

"Not necessarily," Luke answered with a smirk. "Aera and Raven have different fighting styles and thus would be using different moves."

Ness gave a smile at Luke in reply and looked down at his drink. "I also think I saw Kiba there at the battle, and I think he won his round along with Shaun… I didn't see Pit or Lance, though."

"I could have sworn that I saw Justin and Aaron," Popo added.

Nana nodded in agreement, adding, "I think I saw Cain, too…"

Toon was quiet for a moment before adding, "I saw an old friend."

Young gave him a wary look before raising an eyebrow. "Isn't he supposed to be…?"

"Yeah," Toon replied with a nod, appearing slightly annoyed at the idea. "Not sure how he got here on his own, but…"

"What?" Lucas asked, curious. "Who's here?"

Both Link twins turned to each other and had a bit of a mental conversation before turning to their five confused friends.

"… Vio," they both said in unison.

(###)

Having no idea that he was now the topic of discussion at a table in the Roost, Vio was very patiently eyeing the Smash Hand as he progressed through the names for the roster. He approached quietly before eyeing a few of the names.

Reif? Who was Reif? And 'Apollo Justice' for that matter. Such a weird collection of names, but then again the Smash Tournaments had always allowed anyone from any country in Sedaindo to attend. For all he knew, these people were probably from that fourth continent that Master Hand had finally decided to let join in on the fun.

"**A lot of people, Vio… a lot of people. I can't decide out of all these fighters! How did Master and Crazy deal with all this?**" Smash Hand queried, turning to the purple Link.

Vio found himself smirking. "Well, for Rumble, Master Hand dumped the whole thing on Little Hand."

"**Where is my sister and brother anyhow?**" Smash Hand questioned curiously, turning to a picture of Master, Crazy, Little and Nutjob all in their human forms.

"From what Master Hand tells me the two are off studying with Ancient Hand…" Vio replied, looking somewhat thoughtful.

Smash Hand mock-nodded before turning back to the roster.

(###)

In a suburb of Smashville, a small little Hylian girl we all know suddenly appeared in an alleyway and cautiously left, peering down both sides of the sidewalk before walking down with a smile and a proud swagger.

Who knew what Chrislma was planning anyhow? She surely was not allowed to be here out in the open. She ignored this fact as she walked by Samus and Snake and almost had a fit when she realized that she had just walked past the amazing Lucario and his daughter, the cute Riolu.

What was she doing here? Well, here's what she was doing.

Chrislma ducked into a garden and crawled across the bushes of roses and tulips, amazingly not being seen by the Pikmin that were taking care of it expertly. She stopped before a cute little green bush with pink flowers.

"I found you!" she happily sang, picking up the entire bush, revealing it to actually be a Pokémon.

"Yay!" happily squeaked the Pokémon, Shaymin.

"Oh, Shaymin, I'm your biggest fan! My name is Chrislma and I am an Aethour," Chrislma explained as she looked at the cute wittle Pokémon. "I wanted to gift you with the ability to break the fourth wall because I am under the belief that you are the most Epic Legendary Ever."

"I appreciate your love very, very much!" chimed the Shaymin, blooming a few Gracidea flowers. "I am very grateful for your gift of breaking the fourth wall."

"You're welcome!"

(###)

Red, Blue, and their son Teal walked through the gardens with their Pokémon, not even suspecting that the Shaymin that once lived there had been kidnapped.

(###)

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" asked Riley as he popped his head up over a desk as Snake worked on the robot that was currently taking up the homework desk.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, now did I?" he muttered.

"Sorry, Dad… but my question is: Dad, why can't I fight in the tournament?"

"Because you're too young."

"But Uncle Toon was twelve when he was admitted into the Smashers, and his twin brother was just eleven!"

"That doesn't mean anything. The Link twins had saved Hyrule, so Master Hand had deemed them strong enough for the tournaments. You, however, have not saved a country or a town yet…"

Riley huffed as he hopped down and crossed his arms childishly, turning away from his father with a pout. "But Pear and I have devised this really cool move together – it's going to blow away the fans!"

Snake also huffed as he looked up at his son, turning away from the robot. "Riley, I highly doubt that Mario would even let his daughter attend the tournament. The discussion is over."

At that, he turned back to his creation, leaving Riley to pout in the corner.

(###)

Meiko was washing the dishes again. She looked up from where she was and turned back toward the sitting area, where she saw the Professor calmly reading a newspaper.

As she turned back to a teacup, Meiko found herself pondering. As a programmed individual, she was surprised at how much room for freedom and free choice that Snake had left in her code. It was because of this that she sometimes found herself pondering over pieces of code that slipped into her A.I. and the small, pointless things to her that she found herself wondering about.

Right now she was thinking about the charges that Snake had told her to take care of. Those 'charges' were, of course, Professor Hershel Layton and his assistant Luke Triton. When the Professor had his heart attack last year, Luke was still feverishly ill with the flu that had been going around. Snake had wasted no time sending help over when he had realized the problem, and the one that he had chosen for the job had been her.

His reasoning had been this:

"Because you are the first that I build and activated, Meiko, you are the best one for the job. Your older, you have more experience, and thus, you are the more mature. Take good care of them."

She still wondered why he hadn't sent Miku, for she had more motherly instincts than Meiko had. But now she figured that she understood, after thinking about it.

Miku's processor would have crashed from all the work that had to be done. With the professor still weak from the heart attack and unable to help, Meiko had a lot of responsibility. She had to make sure that Luke had his breakfast, lunch and dinner, and the same with the professor, with afternoon tea added into the mix. Because the Layton house lacked a dishwasher, she had to do the dishes. Laundry had to be done, beds had to be mad, desks organized, and every now and then she had to kick out the random Pokémon or creature that Luke decided to bring home. Furniture had to be dusted in the places that Layton could no longer reach from his wheelchair, and every now and then, when he dropped the paper, Meiko felt obligated to get it for him.

The emotional aspect to her programming code, which Snake had added shortly before the professor's heart attack, allowed her to feel emotions to some extent. Once the professor was well enough to come home again, and Meiko had had some experience after taking care of a bedridden Luke, she felt like part of the family. She had never met Flora Reinhold, who had moved away shortly after Rumble to return to St Mystere for some time and never returned, but she was allowed to read the letters she sent once a week after the professor and Luke had read them.

But, Meiko knew better. She had a feeling that, although the professor and Luke appreciated her help, that they felt that she was only that.

She was just a robot that Snake had built. She was just a robot that he lent to them to help them through a hard time.

She was meant to be thrown away.

"Meiko, my dear, may I please have your attention for a moment?" came the professor's voice.

"Absolutely, Professor," Meiko replied right away, in her electronic voice. She dried the synthetic skin on her hands before she entered the living room, seeing the professor reading the newspaper at his chair. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It appears that Luke is rather late tonight," he pointed out, glancing at the clock. "If you could, I would not mind if you put off making dinner. I'm not feeling particularly hungry right now, anyway and I understand that the laundry has to be folded."

"That is true, Professor," Meiko pointed out with a smile. "If it is any difference, I wasn't quite sure what to make anyway and I was thinking of having Luka over to do it instead."

The Professor gave her a smile in response. "That would be nice. Her talent is the fish, is it not?"

Meiko's smile widened into a big grin, her teeth showing. "Tuna, to be exact."

(###)

Luke was racing through the streets, Toon Link, Ness and Lucas tailing after him as the four raced after a small figure holding what appeared to be a bouquet of pink flowers.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ness called out after the being, trying to read the figure's mind. "That Pokémon is Smashville property!"

"No it's not! No it's not!" called back the figure in a high pitched female voice.

If this were an anime, viewers everywhere will now know that the figure the four were chasing was Chrislma, the Aethour who seems to be the Aethour of the episode. We would also know that the "bouquet of pink flowers" wasn't just any bouquet of pink flowers.

It was that Shaymin she kidnapped earlier.

"Weee!" chimed the Shaymin.

The race went on through very many streets, with Chrislma nearly tearing through the Hyrule twins Zel and Maven, barrelling over the Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff, and ramming right into Marth, who in turn fell back into Link. As Luke, Ness, Lucas and Toon Link raced by, they found themselves apologizing for the girl that had run them over.

Whether or not they ever did catch would be a mystery to those people. To Axann, it was blackmail material.

Chrislma was finally caught when Snake raced out of his house (having been contacted by Marth on the phone) with Miku, Rin and Len in tow, and a giant net. Chrislma, in her cute and stupid glory, ended up ramming right into the net, both Shaymin and her screeching from the surprise.

The four that were chasing her ran up to Snake, Luke leaning forward once he stopped and trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks…. Snake…," gasped Ness as he tried to catch his breath.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Chrislma screeched at high volume, causing the Shaymin to complain about volume. "I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE EXPLOSION DOWNTOWN!"

"What explosion?" asked Snake, Ness and Lucas, with Rin and Len looking at each other in confusion and Miku to look like an idiot.

Luke was still trying to catch his breath.

Chrislma blinked as she realized what she said. "Oh! I thought you were all chasing me because Wario had accidently blown up some shop downtown and you thought that I did it…"

"I appreciate your honesty!" chimed Shaymin excitedly.

Ness blinked in confusion at Chrislma as he noticed her Hylian ears. "You're… Hylian…"

"Yup!" (Chrislma) (Chrislma: 01, Brawlers: 00)

"You look barely older than seven…" (Ness) (Chrislma: 01, Brawlers: 01)

"I'm twelve! I'm just short! So's my brother." (Chrislma) (Chrislma: 01, Brawlers: 01)

"What are you doing wandering around town with a Shaymin?" (Lucas) (Chrislma: 01, Brawlers: 02)

"I was heading home." (Chrislma) (Chrislma: 02, Brawlers: 02)

"With a Shaymin?" (Ness) (Chrislma: 02, Brawlers: 03)

"With a Shaymin!" (Chrislma) (Chrislma: 03, Brawlers: 03)

"I appreciate her adorability and adoration to me!" (Shaymin) (Chrislma: 03, Brawlers: 03, Shaymin: 05)

There was a moment of silence, as everyone registered the information that Chrislma had just given them.

Snake grabbed hold of her shoulder. "Kid, I think you and your Shaymin should come with me…"

**And now for something completely different…**

Toon Link stood up as his spot as Captain on the Starship Brawler. Every Ensign, commander, and everyone else stared at the screen before them, where Vio's face was now.

"I am Captain Toon Link Hylia," Toon Link greeted, stepping forward. "To whom am I speaking?"

Vio gave a nod before he introduced himself in only a manner that before only Nero could pull off. "Hi, Toon Link, I'm Vio."

**The Trivia:**

**1. **This episode was somewhat harder to write as the Tournament hasn't happened yet and thus nothing really remotely interesting is happening yet.

**2. **Shaymin is now and official cast member of not only Smash Generation, but Aethour as well, as Chrislma's pet.

**3. **Chrislma's twin brother, Elijah, will be making an appearance in the upcoming "Chrislma in Wasteland", to be released in the "Epic Mickey" section.

**4. **We were struck dumb when we realized we have no Shiroi in this episode. No worries, she makes an appearance in the next one.


End file.
